


heaven is a place on earth

by rebelliousbirdH



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, San Junipero, Sex, ames soeurs, donc fluff, harry est une guimauve, life after death, louis est un assassin, mais le jugez pas de trop, monde parallèle, oui oui je ris pas, paradis simulé, quand même
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousbirdH/pseuds/rebelliousbirdH
Summary: Après son tragique assassinat, Harry se retrouve à devoir choisir entre deux options. Monter au paradis du commun des mortels ou bien tenter l’expérience du paradis simulé aux airs d’utopie. N’ayant plus rien à perdre, il suppose que la seconde option pourrait s’avérer intéressante. Mais tiendrait-il le même discours lorsqu’il ferait face à son assassin en plein dancefloor ?





	heaven is a place on earth

**Author's Note:**

> yo  
> \- c'est pas du grand art comme d'habitude  
> \- soyez cléments je l'ai écrit en cinq heures (six/sept avec la correction) alors que j'ai écrit ma première (et actuellement la seule que j'ai terminée) en 2 ans, donc bon ?  
> \- y a probablement des fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe, faites genre vous voyez pas
> 
> et pour ce qui est de la fiction en elle-même :  
> \- le "major death" est de rigueur puisque les deux personnages sont morts, logiques, mais pas vraiment morts, vous verrez  
> \- pour ceux qui s'attendent à la réadaptation de l'épisode "San Junipero" de black mirror, pardon, mais je ne suis pas le genre à copier, et en plus je manie pas trop l'écriture futuriste alors disons que de base, le décor est inspiré de l'épisode, tout comme le club et la villa, ainsi que le paradis simulé, mais le reste vient de moi et je crois que c'est bien mieux ainsi (si vous ne connaissez pas l'épisode, vous pouvez le regarder sur Netflix .)  
> \- donc si j'étais vous j'essaierais de lire cet OS sans penser à San Junipero, ça vous évitera de comparer et d'ensuite me dire "non mais c'est pas comme l'épisode mdr" psq : ce n'était pas le but non plus  
> \- donc désolée <3  
> \- Harry et Louis ne sont pas connus, évidemment  
> \- Je vous demande pas d'être ok avec les choix de deux personnages, je trouve Louis dérangé et Harry trop niais et inconscient, mais bon ? faites pas ce qu'ils font, surtout, et si vous vous sentez mal, vous savez où me trouver en dm les moustiques (je voulais dire loustiques mais mon mac a corrigé en moustiques, donc je laisse!)
> 
> En espérant que vous apprécierez :)

C’était pas compliqué. J’avais le choix. Mourir ou ouvrir les yeux. Les deux m’effrayaient. Une vie sans lui me semblait impensable, mais est-ce que la mort serait plus tolérable ? Est-ce que même, j’allais le retrouver ? À tous les coups, non. Lui, il est trop peureux pour se mouiller. Trouillard, il voulait pas crever tout seul, parce que c’est naze de se foutre en l’air seul, c’est toujours mieux quand y a quelqu’un avec nous. Le pire, c’est qu’il m’a dit que c’était de ma faute.

 

« T’es ma raison de vivre. »

 

Forcément, moi, amoureux transis, j’étais aux anges et j’ai répondu que c’était réciproque. Sauf qu’il a pris ça comme la permission de pouvoir m’achever ensuite.

 

« Et j’ai envie de mourir. »

 

Là, j’ai pas compris. Je le sauve ? C’est mignon, quand même. J’étais déjà prêt à noter ça sur mon carnet en rentrant chez moi. Je sauve Louis. Enfin une belle déclaration d’amour, moi qui attendais désespérément qu’on m’aime si fort, on touchait _enfin_ le bon bout, quoi.

 

Encore une fois, j’étais bien stupide.

 

« Mais c’est pas compatible tout ça. Je veux pas vivre mais toi, tu me maintiens en vie. »

 

Je ne comprenais toujours pas. Oui, et ? Qu’est-ce que j’y pouvais moi, s’il avait envie de crever et que je l’en empêchais ? Tant mieux, non ? Ça avait l’air de le faire chier, et moi ça commençait à m’énerver. Je passais du super héros qui sauve son mec, au méchant qui l’empêche de mourir. Je ne voulais pas du second rôle, c’est pas ce qui était prévu dans ma tête, ça.

 

« Ferme les yeux, Harry. »

 

L’abruti que j’étais a fermé les yeux, parce que dans le pire des cas, qu’est-ce qu’il aurait bien pu me faire ? M’embrasser ? En rêves, sûrement. Ça n’a pas été long ni douloureux, il a simplement appuyé sur la détente, mon corps s’est probablement crispé puis il a pleuré, tout en réitérant l’expérience, mais sur lui, cette fois. Le salaud m’a tué. Genre, vraiment tué, assassiné, ôté la vie. Il a tiré en plein coeur, comme si j’avais demandé à me suicider, comme s’il avait le droit de choisir pour moi le jour de ma mort, et la façon dont je voulais que ça se passe (pas comme ça d’ailleurs). Un Roméo et Juliette encore plus sinistre, lugubre et ténébreux que la version originale, vous voyez. Il voulait mourir, et je l’en empêchais alors il a tué sa raison de vivre pour pouvoir crever. Niveau tragédie, franchement on est plutôt bien classés, non ? Un bon cinq étoiles sur cinq, j’en aurais mis ma main au feu. 

J’aimerais vraiment que ce soit une vanne de mauvais goût, que tout ça ne soit qu’un mauvais rêve, que l’homme dont je suis tombé amoureux n’ait jamais osé faire ce qu’il m’a fait, mais lorsque j’ai rouvert les yeux, on m’a demandé ce que je préférais : le paradis sur Terre — aussi dit un paradis simulé dont je n’avais jamais eu écho mais qui m’était décrit comme une utopie, ou bien le paradis du commun des mortels. Point positif dans l’histoire, l’Enfer n’était même pas une option, ça m’a un peu rassuré car d’abord, j’ai pas demandé à être ici, et en plus, j’ai été cool pendant dix-huit ans, donc la moindre des choses c’était de me récompenser, non pas de me jeter dans le Styx. Pas sur que ma mère aurait apprécié savoir son garçon chéri entre les mains du Diable. 

Du coup, j’ai choisi le paradis simulé.

 

*

 

Durant ma misérable vie, je me suis toujours caché derrière des pulls trop grands et de jeans et shorts minables, des pompes sales et défoncées aux pieds, ainsi que de grosses lunettes rondes dont le diamètre était, si je ne m’abuse, presque aussi large que ma tête. Je n’avais pas demandé à arriver dans ce lieu vêtu comme tel, alors que tous les autres autour de moi avaient des vestes stylées, des pantalons taille haute, des tissus d’une infinité de couleurs sur les épaules et des accessoires grossiers mais qu’ils portaient tous plus ou moins bien. J’avais l’air d’un vrai sac — pour changer, mais je n’avais pas d’autres choix que de subir le malaise. Une seconde chance ça ne se refuse pas, je n’allais pas chipoter pour si peu.

D’abord, je l’ai cherché. C’était instinctif, involontaire, inconscient, irréfléchi. Et je ne l’ai pas trouvé. J’avais raison. Trouillard, du début jusqu’à la fin.

Je décidais donc de me faufiler entre les corps qui tournoyaient sur eux-mêmes, qui s’usaient contre les autres et qui transpiraient comme jamais. Danser avec les morts en étant mort moi-même, quelle drôle de situation. Je n’y comprenais rien, je ne recommençais pas à zéro, j’étais toujours moi, Harry, dix-huit ans, même fringues, même époque, les eighties. J’aurais préféré la décennie d’avant, la mienne je la trouvais éclatée, je ne m’y retrouvais plus, j’avais l’impression d’être un fantôme, de ne plus appartenir à personne ni à un endroit. Ce qui était éclatée aussi, c’était la façon dont je dansais. Mal, sans surprise. Ils passaient en boucle _Heaven is a place on Earth_ et ça me donnait mal au crâne, mal au coeur.

Ennuyé à force de danser seul dans mon coin et de jouer au mort heureux — que je n’étais pas, je me suis rapproché du coin « jeux-vidéos » en trainant des pieds. Les écrans pixelisés au maximum de la pixelisation possible affichaient des couleurs si criardes que je trouvais douteux que ma rétine soit encore en bon état, même après les avoir fixé quelques secondes de loin. Quoique, avant de crever j’étais devenu myope, ou hypermétrope, un bail du genre. J’ai jamais rien compris aux problèmes d’yeux, mais ce n’est plus mon problème. Ici, j’sais même pas si tout ça existe, même, les maladies, les chagrins, les problèmes. Qui pourrait être malade au Paradis ? Qui pourrait mourir de chagrin alors que le bonheur et l’apaisement règnent en maitres ici ? Avoir des problèmes ? Alors que la définition même du Paradis est la suivante : « lieu où résident les âmes des justes et les anges, jouissant d'un bonheur éternel. » ?

Je commençais à jouer pour oublier mon triste sort, lorsque mon nom apparut subitement sur l’écran, en pleine partie. J’ai froncé les sourcils, un peu interloqué par l’étrangeté de la situation. Ce jeu ne m’intéressait désormais plus du tout, et de toute façon la machine était bloquée. Ça semblait naze. Malgré tout, mes yeux se posèrent sur les explications qui m’étaient données et qui défilaient soudainement sous mes yeux dont les iris étaient aussi claires que le cristal, à deux doigts d’exploser comme ma tête.

Il y avait des conditions pour rester ici. Comme ça ne m’étonnait pas, rien n’est jamais gratuit, même le repos.

Dix jours. J’avais dix jours à passer dans cette ville bien trop utopique pour être réelle. Dix jours pour remporter le défi que me proposait ce fichu jeu dans lequel j’étais le _player 1._ Chaque jour une chance, au bout du dixième jour, si je ne parvenais pas à remporter le défi, je serais renvoyé du paradis simulé.

De toute manière, je n’avais aucune idée de comment tout cela fonctionnait et quel était le défi. En fait, je voulais retrouver ma vie d’avant, je voulais retrouver ma famille, mes amis, mon lit trop petit, mes vieilles fringues, ma console, même si ça impliquait de virer Louis de ma vie. Je souhaitais même qu’il n’eusse jamais eu cet altruisme envers moi lorsque l’on s’est rencontré, qu’il ne m’ait pas séduit, qu’il ne m’ait pas foutu dehors au beau milieu de la nuit, mais plus que tout, je souhaitais un peu tardivement qu’il n’eusse jamais eu cette idée malsaine et dérangée de me tuer juste parce que lui avait l’angoisse de vivre. Je n’aurais même pas du payer pour lui. Je méritais mieux que tout ça.

Rageusement, je tapais contre la machine, sous le regard ahuri d’autres personnes, probablement aussi mortes que moi, qui elles aussi, avaient du — tout comme moi, passer par là. Comment ils avaient fait, eux ?J’en voulais pas de ce défi de merde, j’en voulais pas de ce paradis qui n’en était pas un, je faisais toujours des erreurs mais celle-ci était à coup sur, la pire de toutes. Après être tombé amoureux de lui.

 L’écran se mit à clignoter après tout mon acharnement désespéré contre la machine et attira mon attention avant d’afficher des lettres polychromes et criardes. Je hais cette mode stupide des pixels criards trop saturés.

 

**FORGIVENESS**

 

Bien-sûr. C’était ça, la solution ? Pardonner ? Pardonner mon assassinat à l’amour de ma vie ? Comme si la vie, _ma_ vie avaient la même valeur que notre histoire, voire moins ? Moi, à dix-huit ans, j’étais digne de disparaitre pour toujours parce que un type avait décidé que j’étais tellement utile à sa vie que je méritais de finir avec une balle dans le coeur ? Jamais de la vie. J’avais encore des choses à vivre, moi, une vie toute entière. Je méritais mieux que tout ça, que ce Paradis virtuel qui allait me jeter dans dix jours parce que je n’étais pas foutu capable de pardonner. J’aurais du comprendre depuis longtemps. Paradis, religion, aimer, pardonner son prochain et se supporter les uns les autre parce que le Seigneur lui, vous a pardonné, faites de même.

En rêve. Plutôt crever. Je le hais.

J’ai donné un nouveau coup de pied dans la machine qui s’est mise à grésiller, qu’elle crève, comme moi. Les autres hurlaient que j’étais fou et que je venais de bousiller la meilleure machine de jeu du club, j’en avais rien à cirer. On avait réduit en miettes ma vie, qu’est-ce que c’était, une putain de machine ?

Les larmes aux yeux, je me faufile à nouveau sur la piste de danse, bien que écoeuré par cette musique qui passait en boucle, en boucle, en boucle, j’avais envie de hurler, mais la seule chose que je pouvais faire, c’était danser avec eux, évacuer la frustration, la colère, vider mes poumons, en espérant me provoquer un mal de crâne si énorme que j’en tomberais inconscient de douleur. Je voulais que mes membres souffrent, jusqu’à ce que je ne puisse plus rien ressentir d’autre que l’agressive brûlure des déchirures musculaires, à défaut de la violence de l’acte crève-coeur que Louis avait commis alors que je croyais m’endormir dans ses bras. Il a vraiment tout niqué, je lui pardonnerai jamais. Comment le pourrais-je ?

 

**JOUR 1 — ENCORE TOI**

 

Je croyais qu’il me serait facile de faire abstraction de lui. S’il n’était pas là, si son visage s’effaçait progressivement dans ma mémoire, si son parfum se mélangeait tant à celui des autres que je ne le reconnaitrais même plus, je pourrais passer à autre chose. Mais je me mentais, je crois.

J’avais tort. Et pourquoi j’avais tort ? Eh bien parce qu’il était toujours là, c’était toujours lui, et seulement lui.

Le soleil ne se levait pas. Apparement, ici, la nuit ne tombe jamais totalement, et le jour ne se lève jamais complètement. On vit entre les deux, entre l’aube et le crépuscule. Ça me rappelait le phénomène des nuits blanches en Union soviétique. On ne s’arrête jamais de danser sur la piste, ni de coller nos corps contre des épidermes étrangers ou des tissus rugueux, ni de renverser des cocktails de toutes les couleurs, plus ou moins fort dosés, ni de hurler les paroles de chansons bien classées au Hit-Parade. Chansons qu’on écoutait tous les deux, allongés sur mon lit trop petit pour nos deux corps même enlacés. Lors de ces instants précieux où il marmonnait les paroles de _notre_ chanson, il posait parfois ses lèvres collantes à souhait sur les miennes, après avoir dévoré les sucreries grasses que j’avais achetées — ou volées, ça dépendait. Et moi, bête comme mes pieds, je le regardais avec des coeurs dans les yeux, parce que je n’ai su faire que ça de ma vie : l’aimer à en crever.

En quelques heures, j’avais appris à apprécier cette ambiance décontractée, folle, j’avais adopté ces couleurs criardes pas si criardes, en fait. J’aimais aussi le goût de la vie lointaine sur les lèvres de ceux qui m’embrassaient comme s’ils en avaient le droit. Je ne disais rien, je crois que j’avais à l’esprit de profiter avant de mourir, de toucher à tout, de goûter à tout, et de ne rien regretter. Vivre une vie entière en dix jours, ça me semblait un peu compromis, mais avais-je le choix ? Me l’avait-il laissé ? Non.

J’ai compris tout de suite que les mains posées sur mes hanches étaient les siennes. Une évidence. Petites, délicates, enveloppant les miennes trop fines et osseuses. Il sentait toujours incroyablement bon, ma dose d’opium, ma codéine. Quelque chose de sucré, de fruité, un parfum que j’avais aimé des mois durant, que j’avais laissé s’imprégner sur mes draps, sur ma peau, dans mon coeur. Je l’aurais reconnu entre mille, de toute façon. Mon utopie s’arrêtait là.

Il fit en sorte que je me retourne et que mon regard croise le sien. Ses yeux étaient d’un bleu turquoise comme ce cocktail, là, le _Blue Lagoon_ qui a été inventé à Paris par un type qui détenait un bar nommé « Harry’s New York Bar ». Comme de par hasard. C’est lui, qui m’a dit ça un jour, alors que je m’en achetais un, ayant dans l’optique de perdre la tête parce que je venais de me faire voler mon vélo alors que c’était mon seul moyen de locomotion pendant l’été pour aller _le_ voir, étant donné que le permis, bah je l’avais raté.

 

« Salut. »

 

Je m’étouffais. Il avait un sacré culot pour un mec qui nous avait assassiné, je trouve.

 

« Salut ? Comment ça, _salut_? Dégage, j’ai pas envie de voir ta sale tête d’assassin ici, et encore moins d’entendre ta voix me résonner dans oreilles dans le Royaume des presque-morts. T’as voulu me tuer, maintenant offre-moi la paix et le repos éternel. »

 

Il était pâle, mais il ne perdait pas son sourire. Il avait l’air d’être là où il voulait et d’être heureux de m’y voir aussi. J’aimais l’homme le plus égoïste qui soit.

 

« Je savais que tu viendrais ici. »

 

Oh, comme c’était adorable, Louis qui voulait me revoir après la mort. L’amour éternel, il se le fout là où je pense. J’ai ris nerveusement avant de lui jeter au visage le reste de mon verre, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi je le trouvais toujours aussi beau ? Pourquoi je l’aimais encore ? Pourquoi j’avais autant envie de le serrer dans mes bras que de l’étrangler ? Pourquoi il me faisait ça ? Pourquoi il m’avait fait ça ?

 

« Ils auraient du t’envoyer en Enfer. Tu mérites que ça, pauvre con. »

 

Je lui ai craché dessus, comme s’il n’était pas déjà assez trempé, et je me suis barré dans les bras d’un autre qui me faisait de l’oeil depuis dix minutes. Il a voulu me retenir mais je n’écoutais déjà plus. Il avait volé ma vie, il ne me volerait pas ma mort.

 

**JOUR 2 — FACILITER LA TÂCHE**

 

Chaque matin en me réveillant, je perdais des forces. C’était une perte minime, pour l’instant, mais je me doutais que dans dix jours, j’aurais l’air d’un cadavre ambulant. À cause de lui. Ça n’avait pas suffi de m’assassiner férocement, il fallait désormais que j’agonise devant ses yeux. Maman, viens moi en aide.

Je ne suis pas retourné au club, je ne voulais pas le voir. Alors c’est lui qui est venu à moi, encore une fois. Il avait un radar pour me trouver ? Il me connaissait tant que ça, pour prévoir mes réactions ? On était si connectés ?

Je l’ai entendu marcher derrière moi, puis s’asseoir à mes côtés, sans dire un mot. J’ai fait comme si je ne le voyais pas, parce que c’était ça le truc : je ne voulais _pas_ le voir, donc autant faire comme s’il n’était pas en train de me contempler, ni à deux doigts de me prendre dans ses bras.

Il a pris la parole le premier, de toute évidence.

 

« Tu ne veux pas me laisser m’expliquer ? »

 

Non.

 

« Harry, je suis désolé, je-

\- Tu quoi ! Je méritais vraiment ça ? Ça t’a fait plaisir, de te faire sauter, que je te dise que j’t’aime, puis de m’assassiner ? Tu crois pas que j’avais une vie, en dehors de toi, que j’avais une famille ? Des amis ?

\- Tu disais toi même que tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans moi ! Je t’ai facilité la tâche ! »

 

C’était bas de sa part. Me faciliter la tâche de quoi ?

 

« Mais j’aurais fait sans toi, merde, pour qui tu t’es pris ? La faucheuse ? Bah bien-joué, pour le coup c’est très réussi Louis. »

 

Cette fois, je crois que je l’avais vexé. Je ne mentais pas. Enfin, je ne pense pas. On fait tous avec l’absence. Des millions de gens perdent un être cher, mais est-ce que c’est une raison pour qu’un être conscient de sa mort imminente, vous ôte la vie sous prétexte que vous disiez ne pas pouvoir vivre sans lui ? Est-ce que tous les proches d’un mort décident de sauter d’un pont ? Non. Bien-sûr que non. Je n’avais que dix-huit ans, je l’aurais oublié, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Je n’aurais plus jamais aimé de cette manière mais putain que j’en aurais aimé d’autres, j’aurais comblé l’absence. N’est-ce pas ?

 

« Tu mens.

\- Non. Je t’ai jamais menti c’est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

\- Tu mentais quand tu disais m’aimer. On ne vit pas sans la personne qu’on aime, Harry.

\- Non je ne mentais pas putain ! »

 

Il m’énervait. Je me suis levé, du moins j’ai tenté, mais il a attrapé mon poignet et je suis tombé à la renverse, m’écrasant dans le sable fin qui irritait le bas de mon dos dénudé, tandis qu’il a approchait son visage du mien. Salaud. Je voulais qu’il répare tout et qu’on oublie ce cauchemar.

 

« Alors prouve-moi que tu ne mentais pas ? T’es pas si aussi mort que tu le penses, Harry. T’es là, je suis là, tu sais qu’on peut continuer ici, tous les deux, s’aimer sans que ce soit un problème pour quiconque, sans que la vie ne nous soit intolérable.

\- Elle était intolérable pour toi, elle ne l’était pas pour moi. »

 

Mes yeux me picotaient, le sel, le sable, les larmes, c’était un mélange propice pour évacuer mon chagrin. Alors je l’ai repoussé, et je suis parti en courant rejoindre le club, en tentant d’oublier à nouveau, que bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien de moi et que _Louis et Harry_ c’était plus mort que nos corps rigides emmêlés dans ses draps tâchés de nos sangs écarlates mêlés. Unis dans la vie, liés dans la mort, ils penseraient tous qu’on l’avait décide à deux, mais moi, je n’avais rien décidé du tout.

 

**JOUR 3 — AVANT QUE TU NE ME TUES**

 

Mes forces se dissipaient toujours un peu plus. J’avais presque envie qu’on m’achève là maintenant. Je me suis perdu en rentrant du club, sous la pluie chaude et torrentielle, mais j’ai continué de danser — de tituber, avec de la musique dans les oreilles sur les bords de routes rocailleux jusqu’à ce que je me retrouve face à un gouffre, le bout des pieds dans le vide. Je me faisais pitié. Et lui, il était encore là, il me suivait depuis mon départ du club, je feignais l’ignorance mais sa présence me dérangeait autant qu’elle m’apaisait. Il m’a arraché mon casque et obligé à l’écouter me lire un passage du seul roman que j’avais écris durant ma misérable et pourtant tant aimée, vie. Un truc sur nous, parce que j’étais si amoureux de cet homme que j’aurais pu écrire des milliards de fois, notre histoire. Je rêvais seulement d’une fin différente.

 

_« Tu penses à quoi ?_

_\- À toi._

_\- Mais je suis là, devant toi, Harry._

_\- Ça n’empêche que je pense à toi quand même. »_

 

_Je l’aimais tant. Louis était arrivé dans ma vie au moment où j’avais le plus besoin de lui, il n’était peut être pas l’adolescent le plus séduisant, ni le plus intelligent, il était même un peu bête, des fois, un brin chiant, mais je l’aimais. On s’est rencontrés un soir d’automne, sur une aire d’autoroute. Après une dispute avec la personne qui conduisait la voiture dans laquelle j’étais, j’ai ouvert la porte et j’ai sauté. Même pas mort, incroyable. Miraculé. J’ai couru jusqu’à la station la plus proche, parce que de toute façon, la conducteur n’a pas fait demi-tour. Je m’en doutais, de toute façon. J’avais même pas le temps d’être déçu. Fort heureusement pour moi, il ne roulait pas si vite._

  _Lui il était là, dans la station, à la caisse, seul. Je suis rentré, le visage blanc comme un linge, la mine déconfite et des égratignures sur les mains, le visage, mon pantalon troué, déchiré, ensanglanté. Il m’a suivi du regard, et moi, j’ai compris que j’avais bien fait de sauter. Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés. J’en avais perdu un, et je venais non pas d’en retrouver dix, mais de tomber sur le bon. C’était comme une évidence._

  _On a longtemps parlé, tous les deux. Il était américain sur le papier mais il vivait en France depuis si longtemps qu’on entendait même pas la différence dans sa voix. J’étais subjugué par ses mots, par ses histoires, par ses mains qui brassaient l’air quand il était passionné par son récit, par ses lèvres sur lesquelles les mots mourraient. J’avais l’envie de l’embrasser qui me tiraillait dans les entrailles. Ils me prendraient tous pour un fou parce que ça paraissait presque impossible de tomber amoureux en une fraction de secondes, de sentir qu’une personne était la bonne sans même la connaitre. Ça me tombait dessus, et si cette nuit était la seule que je devais passer avec lui, j’avais envie qu’elle soit inoubliable, même si on restait assis à discuter au milieu du rayon produits ménagers. Je voulais vivre mon seul grand amour, le consumer, le chérir, le graver dans ma peau et l’injecter dans mon sang, parce que désormais, peu importe ce que l’avenir me réserverait, peu importe si à l’aube c’était terminé, j’aurais au moins la chance de me dire que je l’avais vécu, le grand amour, avec toute la naïveté et l’égoïsme que l’on a envers les autres au bel âge de dix-huit ans, où les erreurs ne sont que des expériences, ou les chagrins se meurent dans les bras d’inconnus, où l’on peut tout se permettre, où aimer trop fort n’est pas synonyme de folie. Au fond, ça en était peut-être, et si j’étais fou, j’aurais aimé le rester toute ma vie, parce que ses lèvres sur moi étaient comme des pinceaux et réanimaient toutes les nuances de couleurs dans ma vie, devenue bien trop terne au fil des ans. Ses mains remodelaient mon corps cassé, et ses mots réparaient mon âme bousillée. Il n’avait suffi que d’un regard, d’une soirée derrière la caisse, enroulés dans des plaids bon marché, de nos soupirs mêlés au souffle de la ventilation, de la pluie s’abattant contre la vitrine, pour que je comprenne qu’au petit matin, ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même._

  _Oh oui je l’aimais._

 

_« Et toi ? À quoi tu penses ?_

_\- À toi._

_\- T’en as pas marre ?_

_\- Si._

_\- Va te faire voir. »_

 

_Il en avait marre, mais il me regardait toujours avec la bienveillance de l’adolescent amoureux torturé qui malgré tout, veut faire les choses bien._

 

_« J’en ai marre de penser à toi parce que ça me donne envie de vivre pour toujours et c’est impossible._

_\- Tu préfères qu’on crève en espérant se retrouver là-haut pour toujours ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Pas envie de tenter. T’es glauque._

_\- Tant pis. »_

 

Je pleurais de nouveau, j’étais une véritable fontaine à larmes sur commande. La _Madonna delle Lacrime_ c’était moi. Il utilisait mes mots et notre histoire contre moi. Rien ne justifiait son acte, même pas tous les mots d’amour que j’avais pu écrire, raturer, et ré-écrire parce que les premiers ne me semblaient pas assez forts, ni même à la hauteur de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Louis n’avait pas le droit de romancer ça.

 

« Arrête, Louis. C’était avant que tu me tues, tout ça.

\- Je voulais qu’on s’aime pour toujours, ça aurait été impossible autrement. Tu le sais… »

 

Je le savais que trop bien. Les amours d’adolescents ne durent jamais. Encore moins dans une époque si peu tolérante que la mienne, la notre.

 

« Lâche-moi les baskets. »

 

**JOUR 4 — NOTRE MONDE EN QUATRE DIMENSIONS**

 

Il a pleuré toute la journée sur la plage. Je l’ai regardé de loin, il m’était impossible de bouger, et impensable d’aller à sa rencontre. L’amour de ma vie m’avait tué en espérant qu’un monde meilleur nous soit offert. Il l’avait, son monde utopique. Je me demandais même s’il ne l’avait pas créé pour nous. Peut-être bien que si. Peut-être qu’il était en réalité très doué, et que son look d’intellectuel sombre accro aux équations cachait seulement un génie avant-gardiste qui avait fabriqué le monde qu’on avait toujours rêvé à deux, sans que je n’ose y croire pour de vrai.

 

**JOUR 5 — SES YEUX BLEU LAGON**

 

Son corps mouvait contre celui des autres, sa langue trainait dans des bouches saliveuses et moi, je le regardais faire, la rage au ventre. Il essayait de m’oublier, de rester loin de moi, pour que je puisse vivre le restant de mes jours en paix, sans avoir mon assassin sur le dos. Mais j’en avais plus envie, en fait. Je voulais qu’il me tourne autour, qu’il implore mon pardon, qu’il me montre qu’il m’aime, qu’il n’abandonne pas si facilement. Je voulais que ma mort ait un sens, mais il n’en donnait aucun, de sens.

J’étais faible, et seul le _Blue Lagoon_ me tenait hors de la surface de l’eau. Mais je crois que c’était le bleu lagon de ses yeux, en fait, qui m’aidait à ne pas m’écrouler lamentablement sur le dancefloor. Au fond, je savais que j’allais finir par retomber dans ses bras, parce que l’idée d’une vie sans lui m’était en effet impensable, alors la mort, l’éternité… c’était peut-être pire. 

Rageusement, j’ai poussé ce type qui osait le toucher d’une façon que je n’appréciais pas du tout, et je l’ai remplacé. J’étais collé contre lui, mon torse d’adolescent plaqué contre son dos, mes mains sur ses hanches, mon visage taché de haine et d'amour contre le sien parfaitement imparfait. Je l’ai senti se décontracter et soupirer de soulagement, comme s’il pouvait respirer à nouveau, comme s’il reprenait espoir, comme si le ciel orageux allait enfin se dégager et chasser la chaleur étouffante qui l’empêchait de d’inspirer l’oxygène nécessaire à sa survie. 

Quelqu’un s’est décidé à changer de disque et la chanson qui passait en boucle le premier jour, _Heaven is a place on Earth_ , résonnait de nouveau contre mes tympans. Il s’est tourné vers moi et m’a entrainé sur la piste. En plein milieu du dancefloor et on s’est perdus à deux, envolés, je gravitais en orbite autour de lui, il était la force responsable de la chute de mon corps et de l’attraction nous ayant réuni. Mon corps ne me répondait plus, le sien ne lui répondait plus non plus, mais les deux étaient en parfaite synchronisation, nos voix pas très rauques se mêlaient et formaient une mélodie que je n’avais jamais entendue, mais une mélodie qui ne pouvait résonnait qu’au Paradis. Pour la première fois depuis la jour de ma mort, je me sentais plus vivant qu’en étant en vie. On dansait, on se faisait tournoyer dans tous les sens, on perdait la tête, on effleurait les lèvres de l’autre comme si c’était la première fois et que l’on osait pas, je n’avais plus mal, je ne ressentais plus de rancoeur et de colère envers lui, ni même de peine, je ne ressentais que cette foutue sensation de liberté. J’avais l’impression d’apercevoir l’éternité dans ses yeux bleu lagon, et je n’avais pas peur, alors que Dieu savait combien l’éternité m’angoissait.

Il m’a finalement attiré contre lui, je pleurais autant que je riais, perdu dans une réalité simulée, perdu dans son regard, dans ses bras, entre le pardon et la rancoeur éternelle, mais lui, il s’en fichait bien, puisqu’il a plaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes. Alors j’ai réalisé que oui, une vie sans lui m’aurait été intolérable.

 

**JOUR 6 — PARTOUT ET NUL PART**

 

Il a disparu une journée entière. Assez pour que je réalise qu’il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Je mentais quand je disais que je pourrais passer au-dessus de sa mort. J’en étais pas capable, sa seule absence soudaine et inexpliquée était pire que la sensation de trahison que j’éprouvais envers lui depuis six jours. Il avait fallu sept jours à Dieu pour créer le monde, il en avait fallu six à Louis pour me faire comprendre que le mien tournait autour de lui. J’ai manqué d’air toute la journée, j’ai hurlé son nom à chaque coin de rue, cherché son visage dans tous les visages que j’ai croisé, avant de trouver ma réponse tout seul. Louis était partout et nul part. Je _le_ sentais en moi sans même le voir.

 

**JOUR 7 — NOS NUITS TRANSPARENTES**

 

Il m’a retrouvé sur la plage. J’étais endormi sur un lit que je squattais depuis maintenant sept jours. Le lit où je perdais toutes mes forces au lieu de les retrouver. Je n’avais toujours pas décidé si je lui pardonnais son acte. Et pourtant, quand je l’ai vu au-dessus de moi, quand j’ai senti son parfum m’envelopper, quand ses lèvres ont caressé ma peau, j’étais à sa merci, j’étais tout à lui. Il aurait pu me tuer une seconde fois, j’aurais volontairement été le complice de ma propre mort.

La dernière fois qu’il m’avait touché comme ça, c’était pour mieux me tuer ensuite. Notre plus belle nuit, la plus forte, la plus touchante, la plus significative et la plus transparente. Je n’avais jamais autant aimé lui faire l’amour que cette nuit là. Il en avait pleuré, je n’avais pas compris. La seule chose que je savais, c’était qu’on s’aimait, et que rien ni personne ne pourrait nous enlever ça. Personne sauf lui, ou plutôt sauf moi. J’étais celui qui allait nous achever dans trois jours.

Je savais qu’il essayait. Il me touchait comme si j’allais me briser en millions de morceaux. Ses coups de reins étaient lents, il allait et venait en moi de façon langoureuse, suave, sa main dans le creux de mon dos était protectrice, il essayait de me préserver, de me faire du bien, de me rappeler combien lui et moi, c’était évident, indéniable, combien notre amour était inestimable et inimitable. Unique. Je le croyais, je le savais, je le voyais, je le sentais. C’était en moi, c’était en lui, il y a des choses qu’on ne pouvait tout simplement pas nier, lui et moi étions une de ces choses.

J’échangeais nos positions, glissait mes mains dans ses cheveux alors qu’il triturait mes boucles brunes, les enroulant autour de ses doigts. Les draps écrus d’origine étaient humides, mais pas plus que nos peaux transpirantes, que son membre dur contre mon bas-ventre, que ses yeux, que les miens. Peut-être qu’on avait conscience que cette fois était l’une des dernières, que tout allait se jouer cette nuit. J’avais envie d’avoir ce déclic. Que ses mots murmurés au creux de mon oreille suffisent à me faire accepter ma mort pour mieux appréhender notre éternité. Que ses caresses me procurent assez de frissons pour qu’une fois encore, je réalise que me passer de lui serait une erreur. Que mon amour pour lui me fasse de nouveau perdre la tête, la raison, que je redevienne fou et aveugle pour accepter de le suivre dans cette éternité promise. Il nous restait si peu de temps, et alors qu’il m’emmenait jusqu’à l’orgasme, je ne savais toujours pas ce dont j’avais envie. Lui, mais pas comme ça. Nous, autrement. La rancoeur ne partait finalement pas.

 

**JOUR 8 — REDIS-LE MOI**

 

On a passé la journée au lit. On a refait l’amour, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que nos corps nous disent stop. Il me lisait mon livre. J’avais la tête posée sur ses cuisses et le regardait. Son visage était la plus belle des oeuvres. Il n’était pas aussi symétrique que celui des statues, il n’avait pas la peau lisse, il avait une paupière plus volumineuse que l’autre, ses dents n’étaient pas toutes alignées. Mais Louis était parfait. Il était l’homme dont j’étais tombé amoureux. Singulier, unique, irremplaçable, pardonnable. 

Je sentais le vent tiède sur ma peau, le sable grimait ma peau, j’avais l’impression qu’une tornade était en train de ravager la maison où nous avions établi domicile pour quelques heures. Les vagues étaient déchainées, elles approchaient dangereusement de nous, mais elles n’allaient pas nous atteindre. On était hors d’atteinte.

Il continuait de lire mon roman qui ne serait jamais publié, en me rappelant pourquoi je l’aimais, pourquoi il m’aimait, pourquoi Harry sans Louis ne fonctionnait pas, et pourquoi Louis sans Harry c’était impossible.

_La première fois qu’il m’a avoué qu’il m’aimait, c’était pendant une dispute qu’il avait volontairement provoqué. On avait passé la soirée dans les rues de Paris, parce que je n’avais jamais visité la ville. Et puis il m’avait dit qu’il allait s’y installer. Je n’ai pas compris, au départ, je déduisais simplement que lui et moi n’avions plus d’avenir. C’était peu avant qu’il décide de nous suicider. J’ai pleuré, je l’ai insulté, j’ai crié, je l’ai giflé, et j’ai même menacé de sauter depuis le haut de la Tour Eiffel. Il savait que j’étais capable du pire, depuis que j’avais sauté de la voiture de ce type qui m’avait pris pour un petit con. Alors il a paniqué et il m’a dit qu’il m’aimait, que j’étais pris à l’université à Paris, comme j’en rêvais, et que je viendrai vivre avec lui, que mes parents étaient d’accord parce que, en citant leurs mots « Louis est un garçon sérieux, un très bon ami pour toi ». S’ils savaient que je passerai en fait mes nuits à lui faire l’amour plus intensément chaque fois et mes journées à récupérer, parce que notre amour est passionnel, parce que ça ne se vit qu’une fois, et que une histoire comme la notre ne se vit pas qu’à moitié. Je veux la vivre pleinement._

 

« Redis-le moi, Harry.

\- Te redire quoi ?

\- Que tu veux la vivre pleinement, notre histoire. »

 

Je n’ai rien répondu et me suis levé pour aller m’asseoir sur la terrasse en bois, une cigarette à la main. Il ne m’a pas rejoint. Il savait qu’il ne me restait que quelques heures pour choisir pour nous deux. J’étais le seul programmé pour un choix. Au loin, je voyais les néons multicolores, j’entendais le battement incessant de la musique, les cris des gens heureux. Étaient-ils des «  _ordi_  » ? Moi, j’arrivais pas à être heureux comme eux. Faut croire que certains s’adaptent plus vite que d’autres. 

Mais voulais-je vraiment nous condamner ?

 

**JOUR 9 — PARDONNER L’IMPARDONNABLE**

 

La musique du club me paraissait lointaine alors que j’étais à l’intérieur et que la chaleur ambiante me comprimait. Les corps en mouvement étaient flous, rien à voir avec la myopie, les couleurs fades, sa voix à mille lieues de moi, mon corps étranger, amorphe, anesthésié. Tout devenait sombre, mon coeur palpitait. Je me sentais mourir, je le voyais me rejoindre, m’accompagner dans ma chute.

Il ne me restait qu’une journée pour décider de condamner ou non son acte, vingt-quatre heures pour décider si oui ou non, j’étais prêt à pardonner mon assassinat pour une éternité à ses côtés.

 

**JOUR 10 **—**  DERNIER JOUR**

 

Je suis finalement retourné au club, je voulais retrouver la machine que j’avais défoncée il y a dix jours et mettre fin à cette torture, en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Face à l’écran épais sur lequel mon prénom était toujours écrit en lettres majuscules, pixelisées aux couleurs criardes, l’envie de vomir mes tripes me gagnait, chaque seconde un peu plus. Il était minuit moins dix, si je ne me dépêchais pas, j’étais foutu, il était foutu, nous étions foutus, et le monde utopique qu’il avait créé pour nous n’aurait servi qu’à nous tuer une seconde fois, nos morts n’auraient aucun sens.

Il y avait deux boutons rouges qui attendaient patiemment que je me décide. Le gauche pour « NO », le droit pour « YES ». Alors gauche ou droite ? Quelle direction je souhaitais prendre ? Quelle réponse je souhaitais donner au défi programmé par mon assassin bien aimé ? Le pardon : oui ou non ?

Louis avait créé ce monde en quatre dimensions pour nous, parce qu’on avait osé le rêver à deux, un après-midi d’été où le ciel remplissait les gouttières de ses larmes, entre deux ou trois baisers tout aussi humides et moites, parce qu’on voulait s’aimer librement, sans avoir peur du lendemain, sans se dire que tout pouvait se finir brusquement sans que l’on s’y attende. On voulait pouvoir vivre sans avoir peur d’être moqués à chaque coin de rue, jugés pour nos mains enlacées, tués pour s’être aimés. Il faudrait au monde des années, des décennies et peut-être plus pour que les futurs Louis et Harry puissent s’aimer comme tous les autres.

La chance que moi j’avais eue, c’était d’être tombé amoureux d’un petit génie qui à défaut de m’offrir un avenir incertain, m’offrait un amour éternel. Il m’avait tué, mais en même temps, il me servait sur un plateau doré ce que personne ne pourra jamais plus m’offrir : l’éternité et la paix.

Les dix dernières minutes furent les plus longues. 

 

**23h51.**

 Encore lui, tout le temps lui. Partout où je suis, partout où je vais, il est là. Je ne peux même plus lui échapper. Je crois même ne pas en avoir envie.

 

**23h52.**

Me faciliter la tâche. Son suicide était inévitable, ma mort ne l’était pas. Mais une vie sans lui valait-elle une éternité avec lui ? N’avait-il pas fait le bon choix, au final ?

 

**23h53.**

Avant qu’il ne me tue, j’aurais donné ma vie pour lui. Alors pourquoi je prenais autant de temps à appuyer sur ce fichu bouton ? Pourquoi je n’envoyais pas tout valser, pourquoi je n’acceptais pas ce paradis, cette utopie, puisqu’elle était à l’image de nos rêves ?

 

**23h54.**

Notre monde en quatre dimensions. Nous dans un rêve bien réel, de quoi je me plaignais ?

 

**23h55.**

Ses yeux bleu lagon. Je m’y suis noyé tellement de fois, au fond, j’aurais du savoir que c’était inévitable, que l’on finisse par s’échouer tous les deux sur le rivage, recouverts de l’écume des vagues.

 

**23h56.**

Il ne me quittera jamais, il est la meilleure partie de moi, il est partout et nul part à la fois. Il me rend dingue mais je préfère être ivre de lui, faire une overdose de sa personne plutôt que d’en être séparé à jamais.

 

**23h57.**

Avais-je vraiment la force de passer le restant de mes nuits seul, dans le noir, dans le froid, alors que lorsque je me perdais dans ses bras, j’étais tout ce qu’il y a de plus vivant, même en étant déclaré mort sur le papier ?

 

**23h58.**

J’ai envie qu’il me le dise à nouveau. Qu’il m’aime. Parce que moi je l’aime.

 

**23h59.**

 Je lui pardonne l’impardonnable et accepte l’impensable.

 

**Minuit.**

 Je clique sur le bouton de droit.

Je sais que tout est incertain, que je me trompe sûrement, que son jeu est peut-être défaillant, que je vais potentiellement m’y perdre, qu’un jour ou l’autre on s’usera, mais j’aime à croire que non. J’aime à croire que notre histoire est singulière et qu’à travers tout ce chaos qui sévit partout dans le monde, son univers à lui, notre univers à nous, n’est pas qu’une utopie, mais est bien réel, quoiqu’il m’en ait coûté.

J’aurais aimé être assez fort pour appuyer mon poing sur la touche « NO ».

Mais je ne l’ai pas fait.

Parce que je lui pardonnais ma mort et le remerciais pour le début du reste de ma vie.

 

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> et une happy end, shook!  
> si vous voulez en parler, je suis tjrs sur twitwi, et si vous avez pas aimé, y a tjrs la valeur sure : flightless Bird en VO qui vous fera oublier la catastrophe que j'ai écrite <3  
> kissy kissy (<3)


End file.
